


like you're bewitched (follow me)

by WooziOveralls



Series: a supervillain's guide to falling in love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, seungcheol has a tattoo yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziOveralls/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: Jihoon takes on Seungcheol's date offer





	like you're bewitched (follow me)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh my plan was not to make a sequel to my dumb one-shot but i might just turn this into a series now . woops

Jihoon doesn’t manage to knock some sense into his head, even after a big cup of pure black coffee and a shower. The small letter Silver Dagger has left him seems to mock him every time he passes by the kitchen doorway.

He ends up texting Seungcheol that evening, a sudden surge of _ something _ urging him to type out a quick “are you free tomorrow afternoon?” and send it before he can second guess himself. His black and white mask feels just a bit heavier when he puts it on later that night.

Jihoon has no particular endeavour planned for the night, but the wind on his face feels refreshing. Silver Dagger isn’t out; it was obvious he wouldn’t be, but jihoon can’t help the tiny prickling disappointment that creeps up the back of his neck. He does cross paths with Saturn at one point and contemplates messing with him just for the hell of it but ends up deciding against it. He’s not feeling too _ wicked _ tonight.

When Jihoon comes back home, he finds his phone littered with messages from Seungcheol. As it turns out, he really didn’t go out as Silver Dagger today (and he is also very keen of emojis, which Jihoon feels he should hate but ultimately doesn’t. Seungcheol seems to have that effect on him. Making him not hate the things he should hate).

🗡 @ 8:47PM

I’m free tomorrow!!!! 😁 😁 😁

🗡 @ 8:48PM

Do you wanna go get coffee?

🗡 @ 8:48PM

(BTW I apologize for how I addressed the letter, I was still very much not okay when I left but I didn’t want to overstay my welcome 🥺 🥺 🥺)

🗡 @ 8:49PM

I’m very happy you texted, though!!

🗡 @ 8:50PM

I’ll stop talking now 😳 But I know a really nice small coffee shop near the place I stopped Necros last time!! Let me know, hehe~ 😊

Jihoon snort-laughs at the ridiculous(ly cute) reaction the _ hero _ had to his text. He has quickly learned that Seungcheol is nothing but an absolute dumbass who happened to have powers and great fighting skills.

He doesn’t think too much before typing out a quick response. Fuck it. Seungcheol is really cute. So what if his alter ego is Jihoon’s sworn enemy?

Jihoon @ 8:52PM

that sounds great

Jihoon @ 8:53PM

is 5pm good for you?

The answer comes almost immediately.

🗡 @ 8:54PM

5PM is perfect!!!

🗡 @ 8:54PM

See you then! 🥰

God, this is too cheesy. Jihoon highkey hates it. He also lowkey loves it.

The coffee shop is, indeed, small. That’s the first thing Jihoon notices when he arrives at the address (and yes, he remembered the exact place Silver Dagger last beat him up. Sue him). There’s a few minutes left to 5PM, but Jihoon goes inside anyway. The mood inside the shop is incredibly cozy, and it’s obvious, now, the reason why Seungcheol picked this place.

Jihoon tries not to think about the overly romantic implications of such a place. He really tries.

(Not that it matters, anyway. He’s already agreed to go on a _ date _with Seungcheol, so…)

Thankfully, Jihoon doesn’t have to wait too long. Barely five minutes have passed before the front door bell rings with the arrival of a new customer. When Jihoon looks up, his eyes are immediately drawn to Seungcheol’s hair.

“You changed your hair color.” He says in lieu of a greeting and Seungcheol smiles at him. A blinding smile Jihoon has never had the chance to see before. One that makes his heart flutter nervously inside his chest.

“I’m glad you noticed,” Seungcheol says, a hint of sarcasm in his tone, “I would be kinda worried if the bright red didn’t catch your eye.”

Jihoon shakes his head, scoffing. “You’re too cocky, have I ever told you that?”

Seungcheol’s smile only widens, “Well...You’ve never told _ me _ I’m cocky.” The emphasis makes it obvious what he’s talking about. It’s a habit of Necros’ to call Silver Dagger a ‘cocky bastard’ and variations of such. “May I sit here?”

“You know, I’m not so sure anymore.” Jihoon shoots, glaring at the hero’s handsome face. Said hero’s smile never falters, though, and Seungcheol fits himself on the cushioned seat opposed to him.

“You look really cute in the daylight.” Seungcheol says out of nowhere, once the silence has gone for a few seconds too long. His deep brown eyes never leave Jihoon’s face, and Jihoon can feel blood rushing up to his cheeks. “And also when I’m not bleeding to death.” He adds as an afterthought, smile quickly turning into a lopsided grin.

“God, shut up.” Jihoon groans, hoping the blush on his cheeks isn’t as obvious as it feels. He wants to bury himself in a hole somewhere. “You promised me coffee and I don’t see any around here. What’s up with that?” The sarcasm drips naturally out of his tongue, but it doesn’t seem to affect Seungcheol much; the hero only grins and pushes himself out of the seat in one swift motion.

“What do you want? I’m getting a mocha.”

“Americano.”

“You got it, baby.” The wink that is sent in his direction is what makes Jihoon want to...want to….God. He doesn’t even know what he wants to do anymore. Seungcheol is infuriating.

Despite Jihoon’s best efforts to be mad for absolutely no reason, their conversation flows naturally. Seungcheol is easy to talk to, and he doesn’t mind doing all the talking when Jihoon doesn’t particularly want to. Incredibly enough, they manage to steer far away from _ super _ talk, and Jihoon finds himself forgetting the man sitting opposite to him is the famous Silver Dagger.

“Hey, I never asked you,” Jihoon perks up after a while. Both their plastic cups have long since been emptied, and the sun is slowly making its way down behind Seoul’s tall silver colored buildings. “Why did you change your hair?”_ I really liked it brown, even though I only saw it once _. 

Seungcheol’s only answer at first is a lazy shrug. “I was still healing from everything that happened and I got really _ bored _,” He offers as explanation, and Jihoon feels silly for even asking. Somehow, the action feels on-brand for Choi Seungcheol now that he’s gotten to know him a little better. “My roommate had leftover dye from his red-haired phase so it only seemed obvious to me.” The lopsided grin is back, and so are the wild butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach. The same ones that have been appearing sporadically throughout the afternoon-turned-evening.

“Ah, should I be surprised?”

Seungcheol smirks, “I guess not.”

A phone vibrates. Seungcheol reaches into his pocket and his expression falls immediately. Before Jihoon can register it, Seungcheol is getting up and apologizing over and over again, words tumbling out of his mouth in a barely understandable babble.

“God, Jihoon. I’m sorry, so sorry, but- my friend, Vern- Saturn said there’s an emergency and I really, really need to go help him out. I’m sorry. I had a really fun time with you and I would love if we could go out again sometime soon.” Seungcheol takes a deep breath, looking up from where he was shuffling through his backpack to where Jihoon is still seated, eyes comically wide. “Um…” Seungcheol clears his throat, a small smile spreading across his handsome features despite his rush to get out, “Can we? Go out again sometime soon, I mean?”

Jihoon doesn’t even hesitate before nodding, “Yeah, of course. I...I had fun with you today.” he admits quietly, not quite meeting Seungcheol’s eyes. “Thank you for the coffee.” He adds as an afterthought.

Seungcheol’s smile widens just a bit before he’s gone, leaving Jihoon to fend for himself against the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. 

Jihoon must not be doing a very good job at being scary because, at four in the fucking AM the next morning, his front door clicks and opens to a very disgruntled and very wet Seungkwan, stomping his way into Jihoon’s apartment like it’s his own and plopping himself down onto the beanbag at the corner with enough force to make a few styrofoam balls shoot up from it.

Jihoon really regrets giving Jeonghan a copy of his house key. He _ should _ have known the man would make copies for the others and Jihoon would never find peace and solace in his own home ever again.

He also regrets it because Soonyoung somehow seems completely okay with all that.

“Rough night?” Jihoon asks, finally noticing the state his friend’s clothes are in. The black suit with orange accents is drenched is what is most definitely _ not _ clean water; Jihoon scrunches his nose in disgust because the water is now seeping onto _ his _ bean bag and _ god dammit _.

“I fucking hate superheroes,” Is all Seungkwan offers at first. He removes the mask that covers half of his face and the angry expression almost makes Jihoon laugh. He still doesn’t think Seungkwan has the face of a supervillain, with his cute chubby cheeks and button nose. “You know, they think they’re so fucking great with their super strength and their flying….ugh.” Seungkwan lets himself flop back onto the bean bag, sighing forlornly.

“So you didn’t get to steal the painting?” Jihoon asks, getting up from the work chair and moving closer to sit on the couch, facing his friend.

“Didn’t get to steal even a couple of rings.” Seungkwan huffs out. “Stupid Saturn with his stupid powers and stupid vaporwave outfit got there so fast it was like he was waiting for me.” He lifts his head up with a murderous glint in his eyes when Jihoon comments under his breath, “As he would be,” before continuing, “Anyway...He called for backup when he saw I was with Seokmin and fucking Dagger shows up like...seconds later.” Seungkwan groans, closing his eyes and missing the way Jihoon’s eyes widen and the breath catches in his throat at the mention of the other superhero.

Dagger showed up. Today. Saturn contacted Dagger and he showed up seconds later.

Jihoon feels...weird, having seen the other side of that exchange now. Feels like he should say something, but his mouth opens around a different question before he can dwell on that. Before he can out himself about having gone on a date with the enemy.

“Seokmin was there?”

Seungkwan hums out an affirmation, “He’s outside because I said he smelled like rotten fish and he got self conscious.” 

Jihoon can’t help the snort that forces its way up his throat at that. Of course he did. Seokmin might be a ruthless spy ready to shoot arrows at anything and anyone, but yeah; of course he got self-conscious about smelling like fish.

“He also got punched on the jaw by Dagger and is really mad about not seeing it coming.” Seungkwan adds around a snort-laugh. The mention of the hero makes the butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach flutter yet again. “That asshole could have broken Minnie’s facein half but he only bruised his jaw and I think that made him even more mad.”

Jihoon know exactly what Seungkwan means, has fought against Seungcheol more than enough to understand his fighting style. He never fights to truly hurt anyone; he fights to _ stun_. He fights to immobilize his opponent and Jihoon has always admired that, from a fighter point of view.

As a villain, it only infuriates him more.

Or...infuriated….

Does Jihoon even still have credibility as a villain? He has gone on an actual _ date _ with the superhero he _ saved _ the night before. _ What the fuck _.

“Jihoon-hyung?” Seungkwan is staring at him with a raised eyebrow when Jihoon finally looks up from his own lap, dragged away from the mess inside his head. “Where did you go off to? Usually you’re the first one to jump in the Dagger hating bandwagon but I’ve been calling him a kitchen knife and you’re just sitting there all quiet.” Seungkwan crosses his arms, kicking his legs out from under him, “Are you okay?”

Jihoon should tell him, but he just shrugs in lieu of an explanation, “Guess I need more coffee.” Seungkwan’s eyes immediately turn cold. 

“You are _ not _drinking anymore coffee, hyung.” A few months ago, Seungkwan sworn to make it his personal mission to stop Jihoon from drinking his own weight in coffee when he found out it hindered Jihoon’s powers; so mentioning it is always the perfect distraction.

Jihoon doesn’t even drink _ that _ much coffee, it only happened a couple of times when work took a bigger toll on him, so that makes things even funnier.

“Okay, listen...I’m going downstairs to comfort Seokminnie and then take him home, but you do not even _ think _ about touching that coffee maker.”

“Yes, sir!” Jihoon mock-salutes, and shouts when Seungkwan is walking out of the door like he’s not still in his supervillain suit, “You’re paying for a new beanbag if I can’t get the fish smell out of it!”

Seungkwan is not one to flip people off, but the feeling is in the glare he sends Jihoon’s way.

It’s a few weeks later when Jihoon is sitting on his couch with Seungcheol, alcohol buzzing through their veins and making conversation flow even more than usual; the inhibitions that still held them back now long gone.

(Not that it makes everything completely normal in Jihoon’s eyes. Yes, he’s been on a couple of dates with Seungcheol and yes, he would dare to say he _ likes _ him but….the thought Seungcheol is his enemy doesn’t seem to ever leave the back of his mind. Even now. It doesn’t stop him from enjoying their dates, of course, it just….the thought it just _ there _.)

“Can...Can I ask you something?” Jihoon voices out after taking a long sip of his drink. He shifts on the couch, the same one Seungcheol slept a couple weeks ago, and misses the little spark of interest in the hero’s eyes.

Tonight was their first, dare Jihoon say, _proper_ date, and Seungcheol drove him back home from the restaurant. Once they parked outside, Jihoon was set on simply thanking him and saying goodbye with a promise to text Seungcheol before bed, but...the man looked stunning under the moonlight, and the words that left Jihoon’s mouth were an invitation to come upstairs instead.

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow and gestures for him to carry on with his question as he reaches for the beer with the other hand.

“I know we don’t talk about our...other stuff,” Jihoon starts, a little nervous. “But...I was wondering why your name is Silver Dagger...I mean, isn’t your weapon of choice just, well, your fists? Where did Dagger come from?”

The reaction Jihoon receives is unexpected. Seungcheol just shakes his head and lets out a snort at the question, then runs a hand through his thick red hair. “It’s...uh, it’s a little embarrassing, to be honest. It goes back to when I was a freshman in college.”

That alone is enough to pique Jihoon’s interest; he turns a little on the spot and brings his legs underneath himself. He eyes the movement of Seungcheol’s hands. They never seem to stop moving when Seungcheol talks. They’re really nice hands, too, Jihoon sure has noticed. Strong. Big. Slender fingers. Real nice.

Jihoon’s mind starts running off-course a little instead of keeping up with said the real nice hands, which are now undoing the buttons of Seungcheol’s own loose-fitting dark red shirt as he goes on mindlessly about this one night he drank too much at a party; so, when Jihoon finally catches up with what’s happening, he’s a little stunned.

“Wh- what are you doing? Oh my God, were you like...stabbed or something--?”

Seungcheol snort-laughs, halting his movements momentarily, “You have to see it. Here.”

Jihoon’s eyes finally catch up to the smooth skin that is slowly revealed as each button is undone. There is something contrasting against the skin that is hard not to notice now.

Black ink adorns Seungcheol’s sternum, right between his (apparently very toned) chest, and runs down all the way to his stomach. A beautifully done handle decorated with colored leaves and flowers, along with runes Jihoon is unable to identify right away.

“We- well, _ I _ was completely, absurdly smashed and my friend, Mingyu, told me I would try to fight anyone who tried to stop me from getting this tattoo,” Seungcheol recalls fondly with a chuckle. “I became really fond of it, though and when I got my powers and became a _ hero _, that’s what I went with. It also gave me a good story to tell so...not too bad, huh?”

Really not bad at all, Jihoon has to agree. The tattoo is beautiful and it really suits Seungcheol. The blade is not fully visible with the shirt not still on and Jihoon can only imagine seeing it in its entirety.

“Uh, no, it’s…” Jihoon clears his throat, feeling it scratch all of a sudden, dry. He kind of feels his ears heating up, also, and he hopes it’s not noticeable. “It’s beautiful and you look...uh, it looks great, yeah. Real nice.”

Seungcheol laughs at his reaction and Jihoon feels his cheeks heat up even further. “Yeah, it’s great.” His (beautiful) hands start working to button up his shirt again and Jihoon almost, _ almost _ protests. Such a beautiful chest should not be covered up by a dumb red shirt. “And I don’t have to ask about your name, right? I’ve had enough shadows grab me during fights over the past couple years.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but can’t keep the smile off his face. “Hey, each of us to our own, right? I might be strong but not supernaturally strong. I gotta use what I can.”

Seungcheol lifts both hands up in surrender, “Hey, I’m not complaining. Fighting against you is always interesting.”

“Interesting, huh?” Jihoon raises one eyebrow, raising his glass to his lips and taking a big gulp. “So you like getting your ass kicked?”

The comment is met with a fond eye roll from Seungcheol, “Sure, let’s go with that.” He chuckles and...when did they get so close to each other? Seungcheol’s breath fans across Jihoon’s face when he talks and it makes the butterflies in his stomach wake up.

Jihoon suddenly is met with a dilemma because the alcohol in his system really is trying to drive him to lean forward just a few more inches and...yeah. But he doesn’t know if that’s what Seungcheol wants. He doesn’t know if that’s what _ he _ wants.

He notices the blush rising in Seungcheol’s cheeks (perfectly matching his hair, which Jihoon thinks is adorable). The hero licks his lips and whispers, as if telling a secret, “I...I really want to kiss you.”

Suddenly, the dilemma is no dilemma anymore.

Seungcheol’s lips feel incredibly soft against his own, which comes as no surprise to Jihoon because the man _ looks _ like a good kisser. Jihoon’s hand hesitantly comes up to rest against Seungcheol’s neck when he starts to move away from Jihoon.

“Eager, are we?” Seungcheol whispers against his lips and huffs out a laugh when he receives a slap to the shoulder in return.

“Don’t push it, kitchen knife.” Jihoon grumbles before leaning in again and capturing Seungcheol’s smile into another kiss, and another.

Jihoon finds he really, really likes Seungcheol’s super kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> a big BIG thank you to my friend lana (@dylanocreys) for cheering me on and writing the tattoo scene ;-; she's too amazing for words
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this! as always, you can find me at either @woozioveralls or @peachhoonie on Twitter (send me CC's i'm always down for talking there hehehe)


End file.
